1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and molding system for use in the replacement of doors and windows and, more specifically, to: removing existing doors and windows from structures having an exterior stucco surface; installing replacement doors and windows, respectively; and a molding system for use in the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A change in conventional methods and devices accompanying these methods for removing existing articles, such as windows and doors, from supporting structures having a stucco surface and installing replacement articles in the same is felt to be long overdue. Most conventional methods known for removing existing articles from associated opening in structures first encompass the removal of the stucco surface about the perimeter of the article. Known methods enlist an individual to strip the stucco surface by profusely striking the same with a pick hammer, thus chipping away at the stucco surface in chunks of various size and proportions. The resultant effect, as shown in FIG. 1, frequently requires extensive patching or stucco repair about the perimeter of the opening in which the article was removed. A method which would limit the quantity of stucco being removed would reduce the amount of repair required. Further, a device incorporated into such an improved method which would conceal the area from which the stucco was removed could eliminate patching and repair altogether.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,048,988 issued Dec. 31, 1912 to Robert D. Mayo, Sr. discloses a sheet metal casing for doors, windows and the like. The casing is vertically and horizontally adjustable within an opening in the wall. The casing includes an inner casing, an outer casing, and a stop. The outer casing is slidably engagable with the inner casing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,150,790 issued Aug. 17, 1915 to Charles J. Swanson describes a sheet metal door trim and a means for attaching the same to the walls and more specifically, to the jambs and lintel about the opening of a door or window. Holding clips are fastened about the opening and the trim is sprung into place upon the clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,634 issued Oct. 10, 1933 to Charles P. Gifford teaches of a frame construction for building openings, such as window openings or the like. The trim includes an inwardly extending flange which seats against the blocking of the window and is secured to this blocking by a wood facing and a suitable attaching means. Once the window is set, plastering is done and the trim is embedded in the plaster.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,105 issued Jul. 24, 1951 to Wilbur L. Lang shows a door casing made from extruded plastics and other materials. The casing includes inner and outer elongated corrugated members each having two integral longitudinal sections disposed at right angles to each other. One of the two longitudinal sections is tapered for insertion between the plaster and the stud. Inner and outer casing members are joined together by an integral stop.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,765 issued Jan. 15, 1952 to Lewis J. Brew discloses trim used in buildings, such as door and window casings and more particularly, to metal trim for doors and windows. The casing includes reinforcing members engagable with two side pieces and a door stop for adjoining the two side pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,325 issued May 28, 1991 to Oliver Geen et al. describes a system and method of shielding the periphery of a framework of a building opening adjacent a building surface. The system consists of a first elongated member associated with the article occupying the opening and a second elongated member associated with the building surface. Each elongated member has an elongated channel. An angular facia member communicates with both the first and second elongated members. The angular facia member is slidably insertable into each of the channels.
Swedish Patent No. 180,024 issued May 3, 1962 to M. R. Jonssos discloses a device for concealing a joint between a wall and a frame. The device is comprised of a sheet having a U-shaped cross-section. One branch of the U-shaped member passes into a groove in the frame and includes a hook which is bent in a direction toward the frame to frictionally engage with the frame. The other branch of the U-shaped member, under resilience, braces against the wall.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.